


Rum and Whiskey

by GayBaeShipping



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: 16 year age gap, Cuphead is gay, Dice is 38 in all my writings, Dice is bi, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, cuphead is 21+ in all my writings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBaeShipping/pseuds/GayBaeShipping
Summary: Instead of hunting for souls, the brothers must obey until their debt is paid.Dice has plans for Cuphead, for him to pay it back.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cuphead is 21+ in all my writings. It is not pedophilia. The creators confirmed that Cuphead is a kidult which is an adult that acts like a child. So he is an adult. Relax.  
Also, I have a million ones going on right now, with little to no storyline. But this one has a pretty clear one. I don't know how many chapters yet, but I'm thinking.

Cuphead loved the casino. He loved the smell of paper, cardboard, liquor and olives. He loved the colours of the cards and the designs on the wall. He loved the sound of glasses clinking and cards shuffling. He loved the feel of the wooden stools and dice in his hands. He loved the taste of victory in his mouth.

But mostly he loved the manager of the place.

That was the only reason he was there nowadays. But it didn’t start like most relationships.

It didn’t start with one asking the other out and a yes. It didn’t start with confessions of love.

It started with a gamble.

Cuphead was on a roll. He had never been great at this kind of stuff, but he was blasting through it like no one’s business. He was good. And everyone there knew it. The sleazy man at the end watching him he found...interesting.

He had a slight Italian accent, and was handsome to say the least. He was interested in him, but apart from that, he didn’t know what to do.

Then the Devil came and he rolled it. Snake eyes.

That’s when the trouble began.

Of course they begged, how could they not? But the Devil suggested collecting soul contracts. And they refused. But before they could explain why, someone jumped in.

“Boss, I think I have a better idea of punishment for them,” the sleazy man with the accent said, and whispered something in the Devil’s ear.  
The Devil nodded. “I won’t take your souls, if you do exactly as we say for a month,” he said.

Mugman turned to his brother. He would follow him. He would do that for him. Anything Cuphead did, he would follow suite.

Cuphead nodded.

“Great,” the Devil said, taking a drag from a cigar. “You’ll work for Dice. The blue one’s mine. He’s pretty.” He beckoned, and some sort of force pulled Mugman forward to collide with him. The Devil lifted his chin with a claw.

“Wait!” Cuphead tried to pounce forward, but strong arms wrapped around his waist.

“You’ll only make this worse for yourself,” the man the Devil had called ‘Dice’ (the accented man) whispered.

“I don’t care!” Cuphead cried. “Don’t touch him!”

“I thought you agreed to the conditions,” the Devil said.

“I do, but please don’t -” Cuphead began.

“If you do, you agree to the entirely,” the Devil added.

“I’ll stay for two months! Three! Four! I stay as long as you want, just don’t touch my brother!”

The Devil looked at him with something along the lines of admiration, though it was hard to say; his face was always clouded with anger.

“Fine,” he finally said. “You’ll stay for four months longer, and I won’t touch your brother. He’ll stay for one month only. You’ll be in Dice’s clutches for four months longer. Understood?”

“Swear it.”

“Huh?” the Devil said, confused.

“Swear you won’t touch him,” Cuphead began.

“Make him swear on the River Styx,” Dice whispered. “He can’t break it if you make him swear it.”

“Swear on the River Styx you will,” Cuphead said. “And have your hands were I can see them.”

The Devil begrudgingly did as he was told. Mugman rushed forward and hugged his brother. “Cup, why?” he asked. “I can handle him touching me! I can handle it, I know I can! Take it back! Please, you can’t stay in here longer!”

“Yes I can,” Cuphead said. “I’ll see you around.”

And then he was gone, and Mugman was sent to get a uniform and a room.

Halfway down the third hallway on the right, and the fourth hallway on the left, Cuphead gave up trying to make a map in his head.

He was unsure of where Dice was taking him. All he knew was he had let himself and his brother get dragged into this. This was his fault. And he would do whatever he could do to fix it.

Whatever it took.

“Hey,” Dice said. “Why so down?”

“Just worried about my brother,” he said, hugging himself. “I’ve never messed up this bad.”

“So you mess up a lot?”

“I can’t help it. When someone tells me not to do something, I have to do it.”

“So someone told you not to gamble here?”

“A lot of people, actually.”

“And you did. Wow, you’re brave, kid.”

“Hey! I’m 22!”

Dice smiled at that. “I’m 26, kid,” he said. “You ain’t even on my level.”

Cuphead smiled and looked around. This area was nicely furnished, with paintings of expensive prices on the wall. The doors all had peep-holes, and a slot for key cards. Outside each room was a name. They’d already passed a ‘Rafal’, ‘Wheezy’, ‘Chimes’ and ‘Mangosteen’.

These were rooms for people? “Come in,” Dice said, opening his door with a key card.

Cuphead hesitated before entering and when he did, he saw a mahogany desk, full of neatly stacked papers. There was a door, which Dice led him to. “In,” he ordered. “If you’re straight, tell me now.”

“I’m not,” Cuphead said without thinking and clamped a hand over his mouth. He’d never told anyone he was homosexual. Why was he telling this stranger?

“Good,” Dice said, grabbing his wrist and yanking him onto a king-size bed, where he pinned his arms above his head. “Gay men are always the best.” He lifted Cuphead’s shirt, gently taking a papilla and twisting it, gently. “And you are handsome.”

Cuphead couldn’t help but blush, too in shock to struggle, until Dice went down to kiss him. “Wait!” he cried. Dice pulled back, much to his surprise. “I-I-I’m still a virgin! Surely you don’t want to sleep with someone so mediocre!”

“I’ve slept with lots of virgins before,” Dice pointed.

“Who knows what kind of diseases you got from them!”

“I wear condoms, thank you very much.”

“But still!”

“You agreed to this. You said you’d do anything to get your brother out of this mess. If it means you’ll have to sleep with me for a while, would you do it?”

“Is that a threat?”

“I wouldn’t threaten you. It’s a question.”

Cuphead paused, thinking. Be his toy for four months? Or let Mugman be touched by the Devil? No. “I would.”

Dice smiled, sweetly. “If you really want me to stop, tell me,” he said.

Why is he being so...humane? Dice leaned down and pulled down the fly to Cuphead’s trousers, pulling the boxers down to reveal what lay beneath. “If you really want to get this over with, I suggest taking this,” Dice held up a small pill. It was a cream, almost brown colour. “It’s a drug that’ll make everything feel good. But, it lasts a long time, which means I’ll have to keep getting you off.”

“How long?” Cuphead asked.

“Up to 36 hours,” Dice said.

Cuphead gulped. As if getting harassed wasn’t enough. “Do it,” he said.

Dice hesitated only a moment before slipping it into his anus. Time after that passed quicker, in the removal of clothes and the pill getting to work. By the time it did, Cuphead was completely naked, Dice’s trousers had been thrown elsewhere, and his hands were tied above his head.

Dice leaned down and kissed him gently, not prodding with his tongue, but letting their lips touch. Cuphead let him move his hands over his body, finding spots he didn’t know were sensitive be prodded.

Dice was surprisingly gentle. He gently tapped the area before fully touching it, and wouldn’t try to hurt him. Why?

Finally, after what felt like hours but turned out to be minutes, he leaned down, and gently eased Cuphead open, starting with one finger. “Tell me when it doesn’t hurt anymore and I’ll add another one,” he said gently.

Cuphead gritted his teeth. He couldn’t ignore the fact that the stretching felt oddly good. But at the same time, it hurt. “Dice,” he whispered, half to himself.

Dice kissed him again, and entered another finger. They scissored and pulled in and out, occasionally curling. “Just...” Cuphead began, before he was entered.

It felt oddly good, and he couldn’t help but let out a low moan. The thrusts were small at first, gentle. Why was he being so oddly gentle?

Then they increased, but not so much that it would hurt.

Eventually, the pleasure became too much, and both released.

Dice pulled out and gently touched Cuphead’s cheek, pulling off his condom that Cuphead hadn’t even been aware he was wearing. “Sleep now,” he said, and Cuphead obeyed, knowing when he did, Dice would get him off again.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuphead begins work...

Cuphead woke with his wrists untied, frays on his wrist, and a blanket placed tentatively over his naked body. “Hello,” a voice said.

He jumped, and looked at the lackey there. He was a rabbit with crazy eyes, and he smiled madly. “Dice said, ‘If I find out even one of you woke him up, I’ll skin you alive!’ so I didn’t and now I feel quite proud of myself, and I want to say hi, I’m Hopus Pocus, and also Dice likes you and –“ he ranted.

“Thank you,” Cuphead said, sitting up. “Can I ask you something? About…Dice.”

“Dice is a bisexy guy,” Hopus said. “He prefers men apparently, but I know he’s fucked a couple ladies. He usually doesn’t get what he wants, which is probably why he’s so kind. I mean, as kind as some like him can be.”

Cuphead shrugged, and turned onto his side. He was suddenly really tired. “Oh, yeah,” Hopus said quickly. “Boss wants you to work at the bar.”

He nodded, and waited for Hopus to leave before shrugging on a uniform. It was nighttime, but he’d heard the casino was always open. He walked out, his ass feeling like it was on fire. His lower back was killing him.

As soon as he stepped out, he was tackled by a blue blur. “Brother!” Mugman yelled in delight. “Where have you been? You’ve been gone for hours!”

“I was doing what Mr. Dice told me,” he said. Probably best not to tell his brother that it included rape. And yet why was his mind saying it was just hate sex? Because he liked it? “I’m fine.”

“Good,” Mugman said, and hugged him again. “Um, the Devil wants you at the bar.”

“I know,” Cuphead said, and shuffled over, taking Mr. Wheezy’s place. He forced himself to stay focused, trying not to think about the heat in his stomach, the way he felt his hips rock with every thrust. 

He felt his cheeks go hot. “After this shift, Dice wants you in the third room in the accommodation area,” a Russian woman said. 

He nodded. A whip-thin man came up to him. “Bourbon,” he said. “On the rocks.”

Cuphead nodded and set about making it. On the rocks, a little bit of salt around the rims. He was so busy he almost didn’t notice the abnormal amount of money on the top. “Let me buy you a drink,” he said.

“I can’t, I’m working,” he said.

“One drink,” he repeated. “Nothing else. I’ll leave you be after that.”

“But I’m- “ he began.

“Working, I know,” he said. “But it’s just one.”

Cuphead frowned, and just slid his drink down to him. The man chugged his drink down, and walked away. Cuphead was quickly relieved to get a toilet break.

He slipped in to a stall but was stopped as someone slammed his head into the side of the wall.

Dice had been secretly watching Cuphead out of the corner of his eye. The smooth angle of his jawbone, his high cheekbones, the way he moved. His clumsiness, which was more graceful than clumsy really.

He was relieved for a break twenty minutes ago. He was meant to be back in ten. He was gone.

“Pirouletta,” Dice said. “Where did Cuphead go?”

“To the toilet, I believe,” she said. “But he should be back by now. Vonder vhere he is.”

He nodded. Maybe he was in the bed areas. The casino was known for its combination of one-night stand bedrooms and housing accommodations for staff. Maybe he was there already.

Yet his instincts were telling him that something was wrong.

Cold water splashed over his head. He woke, coughing and spluttering. The whip-thin man stood over him, holding the cup. “Are you awake?” he asked.

Cuphead couldn’t move. He felt trapped in a state of sleep paralysis, clothes tossed to a side, a leather boys’ bikini covering his chest. He couldn’t open his mouth to speak, he could only lay there. Help, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Leaving kudos is greatly appreciated and subscribing is too. I only write Dicecup. Just warning.


End file.
